beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Orion B:D
Phantom Orion B:D is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the Anime and Manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It was released on September 17, 2011 in Japan and is owned by Chris. Phantom Orion is unique, in that it features a ball bearing, similar to Wolborg MS from the Hard Metal System. These ball bearings give Phantom Orion increased stability and more Stamina, enough for it to spin for at least seven minutes. Face Bolt: Orion The Face Bolt depicts "Orion", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Orion or "The Hunter" was a giant huntsman who died at the hands of the giant scorpion, Scorpio and was placed as a constellation in space along with Scorpio by the God of Sky and Thunder, Zeus. The design features the face of Orion, which bears an uncanny resemblance to a Native American wearing a tribal headdress, whilst on a yellow Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Orion * Weight: 3.0 grams Orion is a burgundy in colour, with designs of notches on it's end, similar to the Eagle and Cetus Energy Rings. Orion has sharp spikes on it's sides which are meant to represent the top half of Orion's face. It also features eye stickers that can be used with the Phantom Fusion Wheel to create a face. 4D Fusion Wheel: Phantom *'Total Weight:' 42.4 grams Metal Frame Weight: 40.31 grams Phantom's Metal Frame is a wide and circular Wheel with a large circular hole for the Core to fit into place. It is very thick and has a smooth rounded outer side with four blue spheres. These blue spheres represent the Orion constellation, and are put in a manner that resembles it. On the front, it showcases a devious grin with visible sharp teeth, and a nose that can be used with the Orion Energy Ring eye stickers, to create a face. It can also be flipped over to switch from Stamina Mode to Attack Mode. Core Weight: 2.48 grams The Core is a translucent purple made of complete plastic, which makes this a "PC Core" of some sort. Due to this, it provides the least amount of weight from the centre, allowing for maximum Stamina potential. Because the Metal Frame is a smooth metal outer side of the Wheel, it allows it to focus all of the weight on to the outerside of the Wheel. This gives it the best Stamina it can achieve. In design, the Core resembles somewhat of a miniature version of Scythe and being round as a whole. Although initially, it was assumed that B:D was the cause of Phantom Orion's superb Stamina, after testing this was proven to be true but not completely. Phantom, along with B:D, was the cause of it's amazing Stamina due to it's Core, which focuses weight onto the outerside of the Wheel. In addition, Phantom does carry resemblances to Burn. In that, the Metal Frame mimics that of the two bumpy indents on Burn's sides and that the weight is focused to the outerside of the Wheel, but Phantom does a better job at it's weight distribution on the outerside. In Stamina Mode, the blue spheres from the blue, plastic Core as well as the Orion "face" are visible. In Attack Mode, they are not and the Wheel is more detailed with a hexagonal-shape and a multitude of protrusions and small indents that stick out for Attack potential. Phantom is generally chosen for use in Attack Mode, because in Stamina Mode it suffers from recoil due to the Orion face, which has jagged spikes and linear indents. Phantom is quite a good Fusion Wheel, being able to defeat Wheels such as Hades and Twisted and outspinning Scythe, but it has poor Defense on other occasions. However, the tall heighted B:D provides Defense for it. Nonetheless, Phantom is gaining great results and may even become a top-tier for Attack, Defense, and Stamina. Category:Stamina Type 4D Performance Tip: Bearing Drive (B:D) * Weight: 3.45 grams Bearing Drive (B:D) can be considered as the 4D version of Wolborg's MS' Bearing Core from HMS, except wider and a translucent yellow in colour. This Tip features ball bearings inside which help stabilize the Beyblade, helping especially with Stamina-Types. It is about the same height as 230 without a Performance Tip. The ball bearings inside the centre of this 4D Performance Tip, allows some weight to be focused lower for the gravity to keep the Beys stability, and this also helps with its spin time especially. When the Bey tilts onto its side, when its low on spin, the base makes contact with the Stadium floor, and completely stops, then the ball bearings reduce the friction of the main shaft and the tip of the 4D Performance Tip, this allows it to carry on rotating while it has very low spin. The tip is also free-spinning, contributing to B:D's amazing Stamina and is known to have extremely great balance. All Stamina tips (even EWD and WD) move around the stadium when off balance, losing more and more Stamina. This does not apply to B:D because it doesn't even move when knocked off balance, it just wobbles in place, waiting for the opponent to knock it back on balance or regains balance over a short period of time. Overall, B:D has proven to be a very great Tip. Although some variants have been having trouble reaching the seven minute mark (usually four, five and even two minutes), this should not be taken as a worry as it can simply be fixed by being "broken in". B:D has excellent use in Stamina-Type customizations and may be conisdered by some as the best Stamina Tip ever. Other versions * WBBA Phantom Orion - WBBA Special Parts Set with Big Bang Pegasis F:D * Phantom Orion B:D Skeleton Ver. - CoroCoro Lottery (Black Fusion Wheel with red highlights, a translucent white Energy Ring and Face Bolt, and with a clear B:D) Gallery Phantom Orion B:D bb118.jpg|Promo o0392050211487037814.png|Promo Phantom.png|Phantom Orion phantomorion2.jpg|Bottom phantomorion3.jpg|Parts 0001.jpg|Phantom Orion in Stamina Mode 0002.jpg|Phantom Orion in Attack Mode PhantomOrionSpecialPartsSet.PNG|Phantom Orion B:D - WBBA Special Parts Set. にゅしぃ.JPG|CH120 on B:D POrionSkeletonVer..PNG|Phantom Orion Skeleton Ver. おり会.JPG|Recommended combos for Phantom Orion 0004.jpg 0003.jpg|B:D bb-118b.jpg|Phantom Orion a20791a1328de4217b9f84_m.jpg|Orion box CoroCoro preview $(KGrHqF,!iUE4vk5!ClIBORLtoCIlw~~0_35.jpg PhantomOrion2.PNG|Side and Top PhantomOrion3.PNG PhantomOrion4.PNG|Phantom Orion spinning o0366036411409139061.png|B:D PhantomOrion5.PNG Phantom Orion DD.png imgres.jpg Concept art 0007.jpg|Concept art 0008.jpg 00010.jpg 00011.jpg 00014.jpg 00015.jpg 00016.jpg 00018.jpg 00021.jpg 00019.jpg 00020.jpg orion.jpg 00002.jpg|How the ball bearing works Anime Tv1316303583582.jpg|Phantom Orion in the anime Tv1316303613612.jpg|Beast Tv1316303618429.jpg MasamuneVsChris3.jpg|Vs Blitz Unicorno MasamuneVsChris9.jpg MasamuneVsChris12.jpg|Orion in Midair MasamuneVsChris7.jpg MasamuneVsChris15.jpg MasamuneVsChris16.jpg|Beast MasamuneVsChris17.jpg PhantomOrionSpin.jpg PhantomOrionSpin2.jpg PhantomOrionSpin3.jpg PhantomOrionSpin4.jpg|Motif Beyblade 4D Phantom Orion Blue Flames.png OrionS.png|Orion constellation 128 21.jpg|Phantom Orion against L-Drago Destroy 128 1.jpg OrionH.png OrionA.png OrionC.png beyblade 4D chris holds Phantom.png|Chris holding Phantom Orion B:D 133 8.jpg 133 6.jpg Manga PhantomOrionManga1.PNG|Phantom Orion (top left hand-corner) battling Ray Gil Trivia * Phantom Orion can Solo Spin for at least, seven minutes. * The early protoypes of Phantom Orion features a different Face Bolt motif which appeared to resemble a Roman Gladiator-like design similar to Gravity Destroyer and the Phantom Wheel appeared to have a four-winged Storm design without the gaps. * Although it was assumed B:D was the cause of Phantom Orion's amazing Stamina, it was actually B:D used in conjuntion with the Phantom Fusion Wheel. Video thumb|left|350px|Preview by Takara Tomy thumb|350px|left|AkirasDaddy video Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Stamina Type Category:4D System Category:Star Fragment Beys Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades